Remember When
by rosalie123
Summary: Bella and Edward meet up again after many years of not seeing eachother, they finally see eachother again but they dont remember eachother that well from when they were little, will sparkes fly as they remenise? sry sucky summary AH CANNON PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here is my second story that I have written and I hope that you really like it! :D o btw I don't know when I'm going to be able to update my other story because I lost my flash drive and I had a bunch of it saved on it so im really really sorry! :'( **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight :'(**

**Chapter 1**

"Auntie Bella!" the wind was knocked out of me as my best friend's kids tackled me when I had one step into the house.

"Hey you two," I knelt down and hugged them, "have you been behaving for your mommy and daddy lately?"

"Yes, we have been perfect little angels." Mary smiled sweetly at me while her twin brother Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Mary! Jimmy! It's time for lunch!" Alice called from the kitchen.

"Yay!" they both yelled and ran to the kitchen, I laughed and followed. When I walked in the kitchen they were sitting at the table eating their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Hey Bella," Alice said giving me a hug, "how've you been?"

"I've been better but I'm fine." I sighed.

"Did you hear anything from that place you interviewed for?" she asked while she dug around the cupboards for something.

"Yeah, they called and said that someone else got the job, apparently they don't like the fact that I haven't had to much working experience." I rolled my eyes, "How am I supposed to get any when nobody will hire me because of that?"

"It's okay, you'll get one soon don't worry about it I'm sure." Alice said trying to comfort me.

"I know I just don't like how nobody is willing to take the time out to teach me the ropes if needed." I told her as I took off my coat and hung it over one of the chairs.

"Auntie Bella aren't you hungry?" Jimmy asked.

"You do know she's not your real aunt right?" Alice asked them.

"It's ok Alice I don't mind," I turned back to Jimmy, "I'm not hungry right now Jimmy but thank you for asking it was very kind of you." I smiled.

"You're welcome," he grinned and went back to his sandwich.

"He is looking more and more like Jasper everyday." I told Alice when Mary and Jimmy left to go and play.

"I know he is so adorable, just like his father." She squealed happily.

"Mary looks a lot like you though, even though they are twins they don't look anything alike, polar opposites." I stated. Alice laughed and nodded her head.

"Bella?" she asked, "Do you remember my brother Edward?" she asked.

"A little bit, isn't he in California now as a doctor?" she nodded and smiled.

"He decided to move back to Forks," she said excitedly, "says he's homesick I guess."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed, "Do you know when he's supposed to be back?"

"He should be back today, he promised that he would come and visit as soon as he got here." She said as she drained the dishwater and went to the cupboard, "want some coffee?"

"Sure," she poured two cups of coffee and handed one to me. We sat down at the table and talked for a while. I saw Alice glance out the window then groan, I looked out to and giggled.

"The weather man said that it wasn't supposed to rain today." She pouted.

"Come on Alice," I joked, "a sunny day in Forks?"

"I know, I know but I was hoping." She frowned, then looked back at me, "Are you going to be doing anything tonight?"

"No, I'm free why?"

"Because I want to invite you over tonight, I hate how you're alone in that apartment of yours all the time." I smiled, how thoughtful of her.

"It's not that bad Alice, but sure I'll stay for dinner tonight." I told her.

"Yay! Thank you Bella." I laughed. I heard a knock at the door, then the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Alice?" called a velvety voice.

"Uncle Edward!" Mary and Jimmy yelled, "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys to, where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen with Auntie Bella," Mary told him. She entered the kitchen pulling a handsome bronze haired man by the hand.

"Edward!" Alice got up and hugged her brother. He was handsome, ok strike that he was drop dead gorgeous! His bronze hair was wet from the rain but it didn't matter. He wore a dark blue rain coat that was unzipped and showed a green collared shirt.

"Edward you remember Bella don't you?" Alice asked him, and he looked at me.

"A little bit but not very much, sorry." He held out his hand.

"Don't worry about it," I told him as I shook his hand, "I don't remember a lot about you either."

"That's because he was either practicing the piano or doing some sport, coffee Edward?"

"Sure," he said as he took off his jacket and hung it over the chair that he sat down in. Alice handed him his coffee and sat down in her own chair. "thanks Alice,"

"No problem, so how was the drive up?" she asked.

"Long, but worth it." He winked at me but Alice didn't see it. I smiled a little bit and looked down at my own coffee. We sat there talking for a long time before Alice finally noticed the time.

"Shoot, I better get dinner started." Alice jumped up.

"Oh, let me help Alice," I got up and put my cup in the sink.

"No, no you're the guest. You and Edward can go in the living room while I make dinner, it won't be long I promise." I sighed, there was no point in arguing with her. After me and Edward were kicked out of the kitchen, we migrated to Alice's window room.

It was small room, but it felt very open because there was a ton of windows in a row going around three of the four walls. In the middle was a white table with matching chairs. On the ends of each wall there were baby blue curtains that could be pulled over all of the windows if need be.

"This is always my favorite room in the entire house," I told Edward as I sat down, "even if I told Alice I liked the living room more because of all the work she put into it." I giggled.

"This was always my favorite room to," Edward said as he sat down next to me, "so, want to play twenty questions so we can get to know each other a little more?"

"Sure, you go first though." I told him, and smiled.

"Alright, what's your favorite color?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Dark blue, Alice says that it looks great on me so that's a bonus." I giggled, "What about you? What is your favorite color?"

"Same color as yours actually," he chuckled, "ok next question." We kept going on and on, asking way more than twenty questions. We were so into our little game that we lost track of time and it was getting dark out.

Both of our heads turned towards the door when we heard it open and close.

"I'm home!" I heard Jasper's voice yell.

"Daddy!!" Mary and Jimmy yelled, you could hear them running and tackling their dad.

"Hey you two," he laughed.

"Daddy, Daddy guess who's here!" Jimmy yelled.

"Who?"

"Auntie Bella _and_ Uncle Edward!" he said excitedly.

"Really, where are they?" Jasper asked.

"In the window room," Mary told him. A second later Jasper was in the doorway with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Jasper," I got up and hugged him, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Almost a month thanks to that business trip," he frowned.

"Well it was only a month and I'm staying for dinner so that makes it better, right?" I joked.

"Yeah I guess it does," he laughed.

"Hey Jasper," Edward said getting up and did that annoying man hug thing with Jasper **(a/n: sorry if you are offended by that…ok not really that really does annoy me sometimes when guys do that lol ok read on)**

"Hey Edward, missed you man you didn't visit enough." Jasper frowned again.

"Hey my job wouldn't let me take a lot of vacations even if I tried," he explained.

"Well, it'll be nicer that you won't be so far away now."

"Yeah, I missed little rainy Forks," Edward said glumly, "it doesn't rain that much in California."

"Wow, shocker," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Hey don't use that tone with me," he joked poking one of my sides. Not a good thing, I squealed and moved my body away but tripped in the process. I was ready to hit the floor, but instead two strong arms wrapped around me holding me to a muscular chest. I peeked threw my right eye then opened both my eyes. I was staring at two green orbs that were staring intently at mine.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked, I didn't know if it was just me but he was holding me tighter than needed, not that I minded.

"Bella?" he asked again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah I'm ok." I told him, "I am just really clumsy and very ticklish."

"Well, I'm going to help Alice in the kitchen," Jasper said and left, leaving me in Edwards arms still.

"So," he looked at me in an evil way, "you're ticklish are you?"

"Yes," I answered in an unsure voice, "why?" I was a little nervous, then I saw the resolve in his eyes.

"No!" tried to get away but it was to late. He was tickling me so much that I could barely breath I was laughing so hard. "Edward s-stop!" I kept laughing.

"Are you going to be sarcastic with me again?" he asked.

"P-probably," I choked out, "but I wont tonight anymore." He still didn't stop tickling me.

"Mary! Jimmy!" I yelled and they ran into the room, "Get your Uncle!"

"AHHHH!!!" they yelled and tackled him, and even managed to pin him to the ground, "Got you Uncle Edward!" Jimmy yelled.

"Now Mr. Cullen," I said in a sly voice, "let us see if you are ticklish." His eyes widened in fake fear and I started tickling him. Mary and Jimmy started to help me and we soon had Edward rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Say Uncle!" Jimmy yelled.

"Never!" Edward laughed.

"Say it!" I said and tickled him more.

"Alright, alright uncle!" he finally gave up and we all got off of him, "Kidding!" he surprised us and tackled me and started tickling me again.

"Edward!" I managed to yell through my laughing. I squirmed around trying to get out from under him but failed. He startled my stomach and pinned my arms above my head, then leaned closer to me so we were only a few inches apart and I felt my heart skip a beat. His breath smelled so good.

"Say Uncle," he commanded me.

"No,"

"Say it or I'll tickle you again," he teased me.

"Fine," I pouted, "uncle."

"That's a good girl," he laughed, but he started moving slightly while he laughed, and being on top of me that was awkward so he stopped. He stared into my eyes and I into his, I never noticed that they were so green before. He started to lean in closer and closer until we were about an inch apart.

"Bella! Edward! Dinner is ready!" Alice called from the dinning room. Edward lifted his head up and got off of me pulling me with him. I was going to kill that pixie for this. We walked into the dinning room and sat next to each other.

Dinner went very smoothly, Alice's spaghetti was the best in the world and she wouldn't share the recipe. After dinner Alice had made an amazing chocolate cake and we each had a slice. We retreated to the living room after that to sit around and talk while Mary and Jimmy played with their toys. When I looked at the clock I sighed, it was ten-thirty and I had to get home.

"Alice I better be heading home," I said glumly as I stood up.

"Aw, do you have to Auntie Bella?" Mary asked yawning.

"I'm afraid so honey," I told her. I walked over to her and Jimmy, gave them each a hug and kissed their foreheads. "Well, I better get going. By Ali, by Jasper." I gave them a hug, then I turned to Edward, "It was nice to see you again." I held out my hand to shake his, he stood up and grabbed my hand as if to shake it but then he pulled me into a hug.

"It was nice to see you again to Bella," he whispered into my ear, I shivered. He let me go and I went to get my jacket, I yelled by one more time before I left the house. It was still raining but not hard and I couldn't wait to get the heat going in my truck.

I climbed into the cab and stuck the key into the ignition, but when I turned the key there was a click and nothing else. I tried it again, click. Damn it.

I got out of the car and went back to the house I opened the door and stepped in.

"Alice?" I called out, Alice came out of the living room.

"Did you forget something Bella?" she asked.

"No, my truck wont start it died again," I explained.

"Oh, that's a real bummer let me drive you home." She said as she reached for her coat.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked as he and Jasper came around the corner.

"Her truck died again so I'm going to give her a ride home." Alice said putting on her coat.

"Again Bella? You really need to get a new car." Jasper told me while shaking his head.

"Alice why don't you let me drive Bella home? I have to get going anyway so it'll only be a little side stop." Edward spoke up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It'll be no problem, I can promise you that." He smiled a crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat again. What was with this guy and doing that to me?

"Thanks," I told him sincerely as he put on his jacket. We said our goodbyes and walked out the door. We were about halfway down the driveway when I stepped in a puddle and slipped, and for the second time that night Edward managed to catch me before I fell onto the ground.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I blushed a deep red.

"You really are clumsy aren't you," Edward joked, making me blush another shade of red. I kept my gaze on the ground ahead of me and I heard him chuckle.

I kept walking down the driveway when I felt an arm snare around my waist and pulled me in another direction.

"Bella where are you going?" he asked, "My car is over here." Keeping his arm around my waist he led me to the passenger side of a silver Volvo. He opened the door for me and closed it again when I sat in the leather seat. I watched him as he went around the front of the car to the driver's side.

He climbed in and started the car up, turning the heat up and the music down. It was then that I noticed the music that was playing.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked.

"You listen to Debussy?"

"A little bit, but I only know the names of my favorites." I explained.

"This is one of my favorites to." He smiled at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. I opened it to see a text message from Alice.

_What r u guys still doing here?_

_You're not in the back seat r u? lol_

_-Ali_

I had to laugh at my best friend's assumption.

_You never no Ali ;p_

_-B_

I hit the send button and closed my phone.

"So where do you live Bella?" Edward asked me and I realized that I never told him.

"Take a left up here, it's on the right." I told him and he nodded. My phone rang again, another text message from Alice.

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!…is he any good?? ;)_

_-Ali_

_MARY ALICE WHITLOCK! He's your brother! And I was just kidding anyway!_

_-B_

_Lol I know you were, u wouldn't have the guts 2 do that, well g2g_

_-Ali_

I glared at my phone, why did Alice have to be right?

"You seem exceptionally quiet," Edward spoke up, "a penny for your thoughts?"

"Your sister is bugging me right now." I said in a clipped tone, he chuckled.

"Well, Alice will be Alice," he chuckled again, it was such a beautiful sound I tried to commit to memory.

"My apartment is right up here," I pointed to my apartment building. He pulled up to the curb and put it in park. I turned to say thanks, but didn't say anything because his face was saddened.

"Edward? Is there something wrong?" I asked in a worried voice.

"I'm just thinking about how I'm going to have to wake up Carlisle and Esme when I get to their house, and waking up Esme is a death wish." He sighed, Alice's last text message come through my mind again, _you wouldn't have the guts to do that anyway._

"If you want Edward," I said slowly, "I have an extra room in my apartment that you could use for tonight." Did I really just ask him that!? I must be going crazy! When he didn't answer I looked at him again, from the look on his face he was thinking about it.

"I guess that would be ok, it's better than going to a motel or waking my parents up." He laughed, then sighed, "but I still have to call them and let them know."

"You can call them once we get inside, come on I think this rain is going to kick into a big storm tonight and soon from what the sky looks like." I told him and he nodded.

"Just let me grab my suitcase first," he turned off his car and got out. He opened the door to the backseat and grabbed a navy blue suitcase and an umbrella, "always prepared," he laughed, "alright lets go."

He closed the door and ran around to my side and opened the door for me. I told him thanks and we both walked towards the apartment building under the protection of the umbrella.

Once we got upstairs on my floor we walked down the hallway towards my room. I was just about to put the key in the lock when I heard a door creak open.

"Hey there Bella," my annoying neighbor Mike Newton stepped out of his apartment, "What are you up to?"

"Not much Mike," I replied trying not to get to annoyed, "just having a friend sleepover tonight." I gestured to Edward. Mike seemed oblivious to the fact that Edward was standing next to me.

"Oh, I see," Mike glared at Edward, obviously not liking him, "Hey, I was wondering Bella, do you want to go out with me this Saturday night?" Was he really asking me this? What was wrong with him? I mean you think that a guy would get the point. If a girl has turned them down seven times that they don't want to go out with them.

Edward must have seen the annoyance and angry expression on my face because he saved me.

"Actually she's busy thins Saturday," he said politely.

"Oh really?" Mike's tone clearly stated that he didn't believe Edward, "With who?"

"Me," he smiled a bit.

"Oh, well…" he was at loss for words for the moment so I used it as a chance to escape. I quick unlocked my door and opened it.

"Well it was nice talking to you Mike but I've got to be getting to bed, night." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him in, shutting the door as soon as he was all the way in.

"Don't like him I take it," Edward chuckled.

"No, he is annoying and never leaves me alone. I have rejected him so many times and he just doesn't get it!" I vented. "I mean really, if I said 'no' seven times already so I that means I don't want to go out with him, ugh!" Edward broke out laughing.

"You've said no seven times already?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"The guy cant take a hint," I shrugged then yawned, I hadn't realized how much energy was taken out of me from the days events.

"Why don't you show me where the guest room is, then you can go to sleep." Edward suggested.

"Alright, follow me." I walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms, "this is my room, this is the bathroom, and this is the guest room." I said as I pointed them out, "Just give me a holler if you need anything."

"Ok, goodnight Bella, oh and thanks again for letting me stay here for the night."

"Don't worry about it I don't mind at all." I told him truthfully, "Actually, it does get pretty lonely here sometimes so I enjoy it when I get company."

"Well, I'm glad I could keep you company this evening." I giggled.

"Well goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella," I walked back to my room and crawled into my bed as soon as I changed into my silky blue shorts with a matching top. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was awakened by the sound of very loud thunder. Normally the thunder wouldn't bother me but I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I jumped when another clash of thunder sounded with a bright flash of lightning. The rain was pounding against my window making an annoying sound. I sat up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock, but the stupid power was out.

I shivered a bit; it was pretty cold in my room so I got out of bed and went to the hallway closet. As I was searching for my extra blanket I thought I heard something but brushed it off as my imagination.

"Bella?" I jumped a foot in the air and spun around with my hand on my chest trying to slow my heartbeat.

"Edward you can't do that to me," I said out of breath.

"Sorry I was woken up by the thunder and I got kind of cold. I didn't want to wake you to ask for another blanket but then I heard you in the hallway and yeah." He explained.

"Well I'm looking for one right now actually because it's cold in my room as well." I turned back to the closet, "I can only find one though and I thought I had more." I showed him the quilt I had in my arms.

"Oh, well you can have it I don't really need it." Edward said.

"No, no you're the guest you can have it," I protested.

"Bella I'm not going to let you freeze in your own home at my expense," he argued back, but in a kind voice.

"Well…we could share it," I suggested slowly.

"Would you be ok with that?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"I mean I only have the one blanket and we both want to give it to the other so I guess we could share it." Thank god it was dark in the hallway otherwise Edward would be able to see the blush covering my face.

"Ok then," I started to walk to my room; I could barely hear Edwards's quiet footsteps following me. I was nervous, but not as much as I thought I should be. I guess that since I've known him for so long, not well, that it's not as bad.

We remade my bed because the covers were everywhere and put the quilt on. We pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed, staying on our own sides of the invisible line that had formed.

"Goodnight Edward," I mumbled tiredly.

"Goodnight Bella," was the last thing I heard before I drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up I didn't want to open my eyes. The blankets were coiled tightly around my body and I pulled my pillow against me. I felt so peaceful and I didn't want it to end, I squeezed my pillow tighter but it was unusually hard.

I snapped my eyes open and was looking directly at Edward's neck. My arms were draped around his neck while his were wrapped around my waist. I couldn't believe I actually asked him to sleep in the same bed as me; it wasn't like me at all.

Edward stirred in his sleep, tightening his grip on me unconsciously. I smiled pleased to be this close to him, He smelled so nice, no cologne could ever compare to his fragrance. I was so relaxed in his arms I didn't want to move, it felt right to be here, and I even felt protected,

I glanced over Edward's shoulder to check the time, it was almost nine. I quietly groaned, I had slept in way later than I wanted to. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow, but Edward tightened his grip on me again making my head rest on his chest instead. I sighed, closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but the damn phone started to right.

I carefully slipped out of Edward's arms so I wouldn't wake him. I grabbed the phone and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's chirpy voice came over the phone.

"Hey Ali, what can I do for you this fine morning that you woke me up on?" I asked a little annoyed.

"What? I can't call my best friend and just talk with her anymore?" I laughed.

"You can, but I know you to well. You are calling me after the night something big happened that you can get gossip on." There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Ok so that is true," she admitted, "so what happened last night after you two left?"

"Well…" I really didn't want to get into this now.

"Isabella Marie Swan spill right now!"

"He stayed the night," I blurted out. There was no squeal of delight or a flood of questions. "Alice?"

"I'm here; I am just trying to figure out how that happened."

"I'll explain later, I have to get ready right now."

"Okay, hey are you going to my parent's house tonight?"

"Probably, I haven't seen them in a long time and I miss them."

"Good you can spill there, well bye!" and with that she hung up.

"Evil little pixie," I grumbled. I look at the clock and decided to actually start getting ready. I wanted to have breakfast ready for Edward when he woke up so I started making my special chocolate chip pancakes.

The process of making them was a mess like always but they were always delicious. I set the table for two and put the big mound of pancakes in the middle with syrup and butter. After that I put the dishes next to the sink so I could wash them after. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and set it on the table. Now that I had everything ready all I had to do was wake up Edward.

I walked to my room and peeked in, Edward was still asleep. I walked up next to him and saw how beautiful he was. His face looked so peaceful and perfect that it took everything in my power no to stroke it. I sat on the edge of the bed next to him so he was facing me and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward," I shook him genteelly, "Edward it's time to get up." He groaned like a little kid and tried to pull the blankets up over his face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on Edward, get up"

"Five more minutes," he moaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. He was so cute when he was like this. I crawled onto the bed and sat next to him. I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"If you don't get up I'll tickle you," I threatened playfully. Hi eyes snapped open and looked at me.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Oh really," I challenged raising an eyebrow. He took a minute to think about that.

"Okay maybe you would," he laughed and I smiled.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bed, "I made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." His eyes lit up.

"It's been forever since I've had those," his eyes hazed over as he started to daydream.

"Well then stop daydreaming and get your butt out of bed and come eat, or you don't get any." He gasped. He jumped out of the bed and started to run to the kitchen, but not before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I laughed, "Put me down!" but he ignored my protests as we walked into the kitchen. I was still laughing as he sat me down in a chair. He ruffled my hair a bit, making it even more messed up.

"You're lucky that Alice didn't do my hair yet, she would murder you. It wouldn't matter if you're her brother." I told him as he sat in the chair across from me, he laughed.

"Does Alice do your hair every morning?" he asked stabbing some pancakes out of the pile with his fork and put them on his plate.

"Almost, I regret the day I gave her a copy of the key to the apartment." I shook my head; I stabbed two pancakes out of the pile for myself and cut them up. I was about to put one in my mouth when I heard Edward scoff.

"What no syrup?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't mind syrup on regular pancakes but I can't stand it on chocolate chip ones because it dilutes the chocolate flavor." (A/N: that's what I do I can't stand syrup on chocolate chip pancakes! Yuck!) I explained, he shrugged and ate a piece.

"These have got to be the best pancakes I've ever had," he moaned, "don't tell Esme I said that, she would kill me." I giggled and nodded. We talked while we ate, got to know each other more. I was beginning to really like Edward, he was smart, kind, caring, fun, and as a bonus smoking hot to!

Even after we finished eating we kept talking, it was so easy to do it to. It felt natural and comfortable, like breathing. I looked at the clock, it was ten-thirty.

"Whoa I didn't realize it was this late already." I said bewildered by the time. I got up and put my things in the dishwasher, I loaded all the things by the sink to. Edward put his things in the dishwasher to and help me put everything away.

"Hey I'm going to take a shower quick then you can after." I said when everything was put away.

"Alright," he smiled and walked back to the guest room.

After I was done in the shower and dried off I put my clothes on and brushed my teeth. I threw my towel and pajamas in the hamper and went to find Edward. I walked into the guest room and found Edward napping on the bed. I smiled as I leaned on the doorframe, admiring the god lying on the bed. I wanted to just let him sleep so I could look at but that wouldn't be stalkerish at _all._ I walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Edward," I shook his shoulder gently and slowly he opened his eyes, "the shower's open." He nodded and sat up.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Bella, it was very kind of you." He grinned that crooked smile and I felt my hear skip a beat.

"Really I don't mind, you can stay over whenever you need a place to stay," I was so happy that I wasn't shy around Edward like I normally would be around other guys.

He nodded and went to the bathroom for his shower. I stood up and walked to the living room and lay down on the couch and turned on the TV. I put the sound on mute and stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of running water. It relaxed me and I let my eyelids droop over my eyes, I was at perfect ease, I must have dosed off because I woke up with a blanket over me and Edward sitting at the end of the couch reading a book.

I sat up and looked around; I hadn't realized that I was so tired. I looked at the clock it was eleven-thirty.

"Wow time flies when you're asleep huh," I said in a joking tone.

"Welcome back to the world of the living sleeping beauty," Edward chuckled, "sorry I didn't wake you up, you looked so tired so I thought I would just let you rest." Aw, he was so caring.

"Thanks Edward, I feel completely refreshed." I said while stretching, "So do you want to stay for lunch?"

"Sure, then we can go to Alice's and see if your truck will work again." He suggested, in truth I had already forgotten my truck.

"Sounds good, so what do you want for lunch?" I didn't care what I had today.

"Well, why don't we go out for lunch? My treat," he offered. I thought about it.

"Sure, I haven't been out to eat in a while." Mostly because I couldn't afford it but hey what am I gona do about that. My answer seamed to please him because he smiled crookedly again.

"Then I'll just grab my keys and we can go," he closed his book and walked to his room. I stood up and stretched a little bit, when I noticed he left his book. Curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up. I was shocked, I didn't think that Edward would be a guy for the classics. I set down Wuthering Heights and went to my room to grab my purse and jacket.

When I got back to the living room Edward was waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup, let's go," we walked down to his car and got in. "So, where are we going?"

"I think that I'm going to keep it a secret," he smiled.

"Not fair," I pouted, he looked at me and I gave him my best puppy face. I was really good at it to, I could see it working. His face said it all; nobody could can withstand the puppy dog look.

"Alright I'll tell you something about it, but not what it's called how about that?" he compromised.

"Ok so what are you going to tell me?" I asked eagerly, I hated surprises so I was really hoping for a good clue.

"It's my favorite restaurant," he smirked at me.

"That doesn't count as a clue!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest with and scowled at him.

"You're kinda cute when you're mad," he chuckled and I blushed, "the blush looks lovely on you to." He mumbled and I blushed crimson, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that or not.

We drove into the parking lot of a fancy looking Italian restaurant. I recognized it immediately.

"La Bella Italia?" I grinned, "This is my all time favorite restaurant to!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, I always used to come here with Alice when we were teenagers." I explained still smiling.

"Used to, don't you ever come here anymore?" he questioned, I sighed.

"I want to but I can never afford to come," I explained sadly. Edward got out and came around to open my door for me, I giggled.

"Thank you, it's nice to know that chivalry isn't completely dead." I said as I got out of the car.

"Well my mother always taught me to always be a gentleman whenever I could." He explained as we walked in. As soon as we were through the door we were greeted by a girl with fake bleach blonde hair and an annoying nasally voice.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia," she batted her eyes at Edward. Was she blind? I was standing right next to Edward and could easily be mistaken for his girlfriend, couldn't I?

"Table for two please," Edward asked politely. The hostess's eyes flickered to me and her face said it all. It basically said, 'how can a girl like her be with a guy like him?' she kept glaring at me as if I stole her boyfriend or something.

"Miss," Edward asked. She snapped out of it immediately and tried to flirt with Edward again.

"Right this way sir," she purred; trying to be sexy, it didn't work. I couldn't help but smirk at her failing attempts all during lunch. Edward didn't even look at her; he only looked at me the entire time.

When we got the bill Edward refused to let me even see it so he could pay for it. There was a card that the waitress gave to Edward when she thought I wasn't looking, saying that it was the number of the restaurant. I couldn't help but notice Edward trying to keep a straight face as we walked out into the parking lot. As soon as we got to the car he started laughing, earning a questioning look from me.

"Look," was all he said as he handed me the card. I was laughing by the end of it to, it said:

_Hey hottie, listen dump your _

_Girlfriend and give me a call. I can promise_

_You that it will be worth your time._

_3 Tanya_

_776-3495 (please please don't call this number!!! It's not real!!)_

"How desperate can you get?" Edward chuckled as we drove out of the parking lot.

"I know right?" I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:45. "I think I'll call Alice and tell her we are on our way."

"That's probably a good idea," I dialed Alice's cell phone.

"Hey Bella," she picked up after the first ring.

"Were you waiting next to the phone again?" I laughed.

"Maybe," she replied after a minute.

"Wow Alice, anyway me and Edward are coming over to pick up my truck."

"Alright see you in a bit then," she said in a chirpy voice.

"Ok Alice bye," I hung up, "I think Jasper might have made Alice regular coffee this morning instead of decaffeinated."

"What makes you say that?"

"She sounded more hype than normal today," I explained.

"I think that's bad," well thank you Captain Obvious.

"You _think_ it's bad? It is bad, like hide in a locked closet bad," I shuddered at the memory.

"Do you have experience in this?" Edward asked as we pulled into Alice's driveway.

"Yes, I'll tell you the story sometime when we aren't by Alice," I pointed to the pixie walking towards us.

"I'll hold you to that," he grinned again, I giggled.

"The day I hear Miss Isabella Marie Swan giggling, well I don't know because you _never_ giggle." Alice exclaimed leaning in the open window of the car.

"Nice to see you to Ali," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, when did you start giggling?"

"Alice leave her alone," Edward stood up for me.

"Fine, anyway Bella, Jasper tried to get your truck going again this morning and it wouldn't start so I think that you should have Rose look at it." I sighed; I hated it when my truck did this.

"I'll talk to her tonight at your parent's house," I told her, she nodded.

"Wait, you're going to our parent's house tonight?" Edward asked, I could hear some enthusiasm behind those works even though he tried not to sound excited.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in a while and I miss them." I smiled at the thought of seeing Carlisle and Esme again. They were practically my parents I was so close to them.

"Awesome, well I guess you would need a ride there since your truck is obvious no good right now. Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Well I'm obviously forgotten now," Alice spoke up. I had actually forgotten her completely.

"Sorry Alice," me and Edward said at the same time.

"That's ok, anyway I better go pick up Mary and Jimmy from their friends house, they had a play-date this morning." She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like fun," I remembered having 'play-dates' when I was younger.

"Yeah I'm sure," Alice said, "anyway I better go and pick them up now or I'm going to be late."

"Alright we'll go, by Ali,"

"See you tonight," she waved goodbye to us as Edward pulled out of her driveway and back to my apartment.

"So want to just hang out today then go to your parent's house?" I asked as he put the car in park.

"I'm not really doing anything else today so sure," he smiled.

"Awesome," I couldn't help but notice the excited feeling in my stomach at the thought of spending the entire day with Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok just a quick note, sorry :'( but I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being my beta for my stories. I would just like someone to overlook the chapters, catch any mistakes, give feedback on them, and keep me on track…motivate me…give me a due date on when to send the chapter so you can review it….that sort of thing. :D if you are interested please message me and I will get back to you quickly. I do check my email regularly on my iPod (I would die without it hahaha) so please message me if you are interested ( )

Thanks everyone!

(by the way, I have started the next chapter :] )


End file.
